National Treasure: The Revenge
by Angelic Prophecy
Summary: A secret deal made with France, The Treasure of the Purchase, and an evil villain back for revenge. Lives are at stake, and time is running out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my trailer for National Treasure 3 (obviously). Sorry that it's not really the same as the other trailers. I wasn't sure what 'trailer style' meant. I hope it's OK.**

**And anything in bold is narrator, and _italics_ is actions**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Benjamin Gates has spent his life hunting for treasure….**

_shows treasure sequences from Cibola and the first movie's treasure._

_Riley speaks to Ben_.

"You were born to treasure hunt."

**And just when everything seems to be falling into place….**

shows Ben down on one knee, proposing to Abigail

_Ben talking to Riley, grinning._

"We're getting married."

**A familiar face returns…**

_Shows Ian, smirking as he approaches Ben_

"Hello Ben. Nice to see you again."

"What did you do to Riley?"

_Shows Abigail, her voice is shaking._

"What happened Ben? Where's Riley?"

_Ben is silent_

**All the rules will change.**

_Shows Ian talking to Ben and Abigail_.

"You have obviously underestimated what I'm capable of."

_Shows Riley pounding on a door in a dark room._

"Somebody help me!"

_Cut to Ben shouting at Abigail_

"This isn't a treasure hunt! There are lives at stake now!"

**The quest to save a life….**

_Ben clutches his fists, gritting his teeth_.

"I don't care what it takes. I'm going to fix this."

_Ian enters a room, smirking_

"Are you scared?"

_Ian talks on a cell phone_

"Bring me the book, or you won't get him back."

**...Could end in death...**

_Flashes to all of the different characters, one at a time. Ben, Abigail, Ian, and Riley._

_All of a sudden the screen turns black as a gunshot sounds_

_Action sequences are shown, such as Ben and Abigail running down a crowded street with Ben holding the book, Ben walking into the FBI office and approashing Agent Sadusky_

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Riley's in danger."

**Time…..**

_The screen is black. Ian's voice speaks_

"Tell me what's on that page!"

_Shows Ian, holding up a gun._

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate."

…**is running out…**

_The screen turns black._

**The final treasure is worth so much more.**

_Different scenes such as Ben and Abigail kissing, a car chase, and Ben walking into the Library of Congress appear in short segments_.

**Nicolas Cage…**

_The 'National Treasure' logo appears. the words 'The Revenge' fade in beneath it as if they are burning into the screen_.

**National Treasure: The Revenge**

Shows Ian, looking completely serious.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you, Gates?"

"No. Because I never do."

_The date of release appears the same way the subtitle did, burning onto the screen_

**TTTTTTTTTT**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter

**This is my chapter, since I won the trailer contest. This is how the movie begins. It's written in script format. I'm not sure if it's allowed or not, just something I wanted to try. I hope I won't get in trouble.**

**So read ahead. Enjoy! **

**PS: I do not own National Treasure or any of the characters.**

FADE IN:

[EXT.-WHITE HOUSE-NIGHT

[TITLE OVER-Washington DC, November, 1803

[Rain is pouring outside the White House. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. Change to:

[INT.-PRESIDENT'S OFFICE-NIGHT

[The room is empty and dark. Lightning strikes outside the window of the office, and thunder rumbles.

[The door opens, and PRESIDENT THOMAS JEFFERSON enters, carrying an oil lamp. He walks in, setting the lamp on the desk, and VICE PRESIDENT AARON BURR enters behind him. The two men seat themselves.

JEFFERSON

You must understand that what I have to show you is strictly confidential. You must never show this to anyone under any circumstances.

BURR

I understand completely, sir. You know you can trust me.

JEFFERSON

I know, but General Washington himself trusted me with this information. I swore to never let this fall into enemy hands. Can I trust you to make the same promise?

BURR

(Nods)

Yes, sir. I will swear on own life. What is it that you have to show me?

JEFFERSON

(Smiles)

It is something of utmost importance.

[He reaches down, opening a hidden drawer. He pulls a small book from the drawer and sets it on the desk as another lightning flash illuminates the set. BURR leans forward in order to get a better look as the thunder rumbles, sounding distant.

BURR

What is it, sir?

JEFFERSON

There'll be plenty of time for explaining, but right now, there is something I have to show you.

[He points to a small grid on the page.

JEFFERSON

Do you know of anyone who can decode this cipher?

[BURR leans back in his chair, stroking his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face.

BURR

There is one person I know who may be able to help you, sir. I believe his name is James Gates.

[A flash of lightning illuminates the screen, turning it completely white for a split second before we:

CUT TO:

INT.- GATES LIBRARY-NIGHT

TITLE OVER: Present Day

[A clap of the thunder sounds, the camera focused on the window until slowly moving to show BEN, seated at a desk, looking at a file on his desk. Other files and books are spread out as well. The only sound in the room is the ticking of a grandfather clock and rain pattering against the windows. He sighs, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. ABIGAIL enters the library, carrying a tray with a cup of tea. She sets it down on the side of the desk, and then slowly closes the folder her boyfriend is looking through.

ABIGAIL

Ben, it's almost 11 o' clock. Why don't you get some rest?

BEN

(sighs)

I know Abigail, but I need to get this speech finished. The exhibit is opening in 2 days and if I don't…

ABIGAIL

I know, Ben, but can't it wait until tomorrow? You need some sleep.

[Abigail pauses as Ben continues to look down at the file.

ABIGAIL

Riley's here. He came to pick up some stuff

[BEN doesn't respond.

ABIGAIL

What's the matter Ben? What's going on between you two?

BEN

I just don't want to talk to him, OK?

ABIGAIL

Come on, Ben. You guys have been best friends ever since I met you, and who knows how long before that! What happened?

[BEN sighs again, taking his glasses off and tossing them onto the desk.

BEN

I don't know. We've just been fighting all the time and he won't talk to me. He's been like this for a few weeks. I just…don't know what I did wrong.

ABIGAIL

(softly)

Do you want to try talking to him?

BEN

I guess.

[He pushes himself away from the desk, making his way out of the library.

INT.-GATES LIVING ROOM

[RILEY is facing the front door with boxes by his feet. He's putting on his coat when he hears footsteps on the stairs.

RILEY

Don't worry Abby, I was just getting ready to….

[Riley turns around, seeing Ben behind him, with his arms folded.

BEN

I think we should talk.

[RILEY moves to open the door, but BEN grabs his arm. RILEY spins around, looking at BEN coldly.

RILEY

What?

BEN

I need to talk to you.

RILEY

About what, Ben? There's nothing left to talk about.

[RILEY walks past BEN, reaching to pick up a box when he stumbles.

RILEY

(muttering)

I should really get Velcro.

[He picks up the box, heading towards the door. BEN grabs his arm.

BEN

Please, just listen to me Riley.

[RILEY sighs, setting the box down. He turns around, looking at BEN, slightly angry.

RILEY

What? What is it that's so important?

BEN

Riley, I just want to know what I did wrong.

RILEY

Are you kidding me? Have you not been paying attention the past three years? I've been hanging around here, helping you with your crazy treasure hunting, nearly getting killed every time, and did I get a thank you? Maybe once or twice. It's pretty obvious you always thought I'd just be there. That you could have me help you with all this then shove me off to the side until it was time for another treasure hunt. Ben, you were born to treasure hunt. And I'm done.

[Riley picks up the box again, moving towards the front door.

BEN

(confused)

Done? What do you mean done?

[RILEY sets the box on the front step, looking at Ben from the doorway, his eyes showing his anger, and possibly a little bit of hurt.

RILEY

(angry, yet softly)

I mean I'm done with you, Ben.

[RILEY shuts the door behind him, leaving BEN alone in the living room, his expression full of hurt. The camera, showing BEN from above, slowly panning away until it cuts to the next scene.

FIN

**What'd you think? Review, if you please.**


End file.
